5 Minutes In The Future
by cheriepinkie
Summary: A cute one shot about Hibari Kyouya and my OC,Aki. As you can guess from the title,Kyouya goes to the future and meets "certain" people ;) R&R please!


I'm using Aki as the name for my OC again. I feel rather lazy to choose another name. You can replace Aki as yourself :D Hibari Kyouya is OC-ish because he's supposed to be in love in this !

* * *

"You're annoying. Die!" Reborn said with increasing annoyance.

"Must not...must not cry!" sniffled Lambo. But, he cried anyway. Lambo took out his ten-year bazooka and shot himself. Being as stupid as he was, the end of the bazooka was not pointed at himself but at the direction of a couple sitting a few metres away.

Hibari Kyouya was resting his head on Aki's lap, constantly playing with her long hair. The loud sound of the bazooka startled Kyouya. With his quick instincts, he sat up, shielding his girlfriend from the bazooka.

The last thing he heard was Aki's voice screaming his name, "KYOU-CHAN!"

–.–.–.–.–

Kyouya's vision was clearing slowly. He was in a different room than before. He looked around and realized he was in a living room, but who's?

There were toys everywhere. Some framed pictures were next to the television. He stared at pictures, trying to figure out who they were. The pictures consisted of the same young boy and girl, they were both smiling in all the pictures.

"Da da?" a voice mumbled. Kyouya turned his head around and just realized that there's a young child on the couch. She's the young girl in the framed pictures.

They both stared at each other. The young toddler broke the silence by repeating again, "Da da?"

"_Is she referring to me?" thought Kyouya._

A loud chirp interrupted his thougths. Kyouya saw a round fluff of yellow feathers flew into the room through the window.

He recognized that yellow fluff. Before he could call it, the young toddler next to him shouted, "Birie!" (Birdie)

Kyouya asked the child, "You know Hibird?"

The child nodded her head and smiled, "Da da's pet!"

"Wait a minute, Hibird is my pet..." Kyouya frowned.

The adorable girl wasn't listening to him anymore, Hibird landed in front of her and she started patting it with her small hands.

Kyouya stared at her as she rubbed her face gently on the yellow fluff.

Suddenly, the young girl stopped and once again looked at Kyouya, "Da da! Puddin!" Seeing Kyouya's blank face, she repeated loudly, "PUDDIN!"

Hibird flew from her hands and landed on Kyouya's shoulder. It flew again towards another room.

"_Is he leading me somewhere?" thought Kyouya. _

He went into the room which turned out to be a kitchen. Hibird was siting on a fridge.

"So, there's pudding in there..." Kyouya muttered.

He held the handle, ready to open the fridge, when he was suddenly distracted by the notes and pictures stuck on the fridge door.

A pink note stood out from the other things on the fridge door. _It said, "Darling, please remember to NOT feed Lulu with too many puddings. ONLY one per day."_

He wasn't actually reading the note, it was the handwriting that sparked his curiousity. That looked a whole lot like Aki's handwriting. A wave of thought rushed into his head when he noticed a picture of a family of four.

Kyouya's eyes widen. There was Aki there in the picture, giving a young boy sitting on her lap a kiss on the cheek. Next to them was somewhat a older version of him holding the young girl (who's in the living room shouting for pudding), everyone looked very happy in the picture.

Suddenly everything made a lot of sense to Kyouya. He touched the picture gently.

"PUDDIN!DA DA!PUDDIN!" shouted Lulu.

He remembered why he was there. He opened the fridge and grabbed a pudding. He headed back to the living room.

He could understand why the future Aki would write him the note. Lulu finished it in a mere few seconds and he was tempted to give her more because she looked so cute pleading for it.

"Lulu.." Kyouya prounounced it slowly.

"Da da?" giggled Lulu.

Kyouya's eyes lit up. "Luna?" Kyouya asked carefully.

"Nya?" Lulu flashed her cute smile.

Luna is a name he would like to give to his future daughter. He smiled warmly at the adorable girl in front of him.

A loud click resounded through the door and seconds later it opened. A young boy ran into room shouting, "PAPA!I'm home!"

"Don't run so fast,Leo!" scolded a familiar voice.

Kyouya only caught a glimpse of a surprised Aki before he was pulled back to the present.

–.–.–.–.–

Kyouya was in Tsuna's room again. Aki was in front of him, she was holding a pudding.

"Are you alright?Just now you got hit by the ten-year bazooka and an older you appeared...gave me a pudding...my favourite..." Aki ranted on.

"Aki..." Kyouya looked into Aki's eyes.

"Yeah?" Aki stammered, surprised by Kyouya's sudden seriousness.

"If you had a son, what will you name him?" Kyouya asked with a small smile.

"Umm..." pondered Aki for a while. "Ah!Leo!I will name him Leo." Aki said suddenly.

Kyouya just smiled.


End file.
